hora_defandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dulce Princesa
La Dulce Princesa (Princesa Chicle '''en España, '''Princess Bubblegum '''en E.U.A; siendo su verdadero nombre '''Bonnibel) es una de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventura y Princesa, es la Gobernante benevolente del Dulce Reino. Tiene más de 300 años cronológicamente pero ella dice que tiene 18, en la Quinta temporada 19 años. Desde el episodio "Amor Peligroso", se vuelve más joven y tiene 13 años al igual que Finn donde pasa mucho tiempo con él, pero en "Demasiado Joven" regresa a su edad del presente, ella a tenido la misma edad desde hace mucho tiempo como se puede ver en el episodio El Pretendiente ya que habían pretendientes que esperaron hasta 300 años para salir con ella. En El Baúl, Finn se da cuenta que tiene más de 300 años porque estaba igual que en el presente cuando Shoko existía y antes que Shoko muriera. En el videojuego Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON’T KNOW! se menciona que la edad de la Dulce Princesa es de 827 años. Apariencia thumb|306px|La Dulce Princesa en James IIEs una humanoide alta, delgada (Aunque en el episodio James II por un momento se le ven más gruesas las piernas), con apariencia joven (de 18 o 19 años) a pesar de tener 827 años. Su piel es de un color rosado suave hecha de chicle y/o dulce, y su pelo es muy largo cuando es mayor de edad el cual también esta hecho de chicle rosa, ya que es un híbrido de humano y ADN de chicle. La Dulce Princesa se viste como una princesa clásica, con un vestido rosado largo con detalles morados en la cintura y en el cuello y una corona de oro con una joya turquesa redonda en la parte superior. Es una experta científica, y cuando realiza experimentos o resuelve ecuaciones generalmente se viste con una bata farmacéutica y gafas de protección. Cuando rejuveneció, tuvo el cabello corto, uso un vestido rosa con muchos detalles y un gran moño morado que ataba su cintura. Pero al volver a su edad normal, volvió a ser la misma, pelo largo, y vestido como se mencionó al principio. El personaje está constantemente cambiando de apariencia debido a que tiene una gran cantidad de trajes y vestidos, así como muchos estilos. Artículo Principal: "Vestuarios de la Dulce Princesa". Relaciones Artículo Principal "Relaciones de la Dulce Princesa". Personalidad 300px|right|thumb Dulce Princesa ama a la mayoría de sus súbditos, y ha sido conocida por su defensa incansable cuando hay problemas en el Reino. En "La Princesa Galleta", su dedicación a su reino se muestra cuando visita el Dulce Orfanato y pasa algún tiempo animando a los niños. La Dulce Princesa tiene un fuerte sentido de la moral y participa en la política exterior del Dulce Reino. Ella es muy noble e inteligente, tal vez la persona más inteligente en la Tierra de Ooo. La Dulce Princesa es alguien muy culta y educada, con una pasión inquebrantable por la ciencia. En "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio", trata de revivir a los muertos del Dulce Reino, pero accidentalmente crea horda de zombis. A lo largo de la serie, ha creado diferentes seres como Goliad en el episodio homónimo, a él Conde de Limonagrio y su Clon o la Princesa-Bot. 300px|left|thumb Aunque normalmente es dulce y de buen carácter, la Dulce Princesa muestra un aspecto malévolo de su personalidad cada vez que se enoja, como lo demostró con el Duque de la Nuez por haberse comido todo el pudin real y supuestamente arruinar su apariencia. A pesar de su amable disposición, su código moral no es tan estricto como el de Finn. Muchas cosas más oscuras se muestran brevemente en varios episodios, como esqueletos en las paredes de las cámaras ocultas, como se muestra en "Ricardio Corazón de León". Además, en "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?", que muestra en disposición de no dudar en torturar al Rey Helado después de que él infectara el Dulce Reino con una gripe helada. Sin embargo, en este caso, ella no entendía que lo que estaba tratando de hacer era incorrecto. En "El Lích", se le observa cortando extremidades de diminutas criaturas con una tijera y volviendo a colocarlas en diferentes lugares, aunque las criaturas no muestran dolor y parecen muy felices. 300px|right|thumb Cuando ella tiene 13 años en "Demasiado Joven", muestra una actitud lúcida y con voluntad para realizar bromas con Finn. Justo antes de que la Dulce Princesa volviera a su edad normal, ella menciona que disfrutó temporalmente tener 13 porque estaba exenta de las responsabilidades que vienen al ser gobernador del Dulce Reino y que podía actuar como un niño otra vez. La Dulce Princesa actúa perceptiblemente más infantil cuando ella no está en su papel de la princesa. Se viste y habla más informal cuando no está ocupado con su trabajo, como se ve en "Los Cineastas" y "Lo Que Estaba Perdido". Como una princesa, está preparada y mojigata, pero es muy capaz de aflojar y vestirse actuando como un adolescente normal con sus amigos. En el episodio "Batalla Mágica" el beso de la Dulce princesa es el premio por ganar en la batalla. Organiza regularmente y asiste a eventos y piezas de exposición, tales como conferencias científicas, fiestas y concursos de talentos. 300px|thumb|left Después de los acontecimientos de "Amor Loco" la Dulce Princesa tiene miedo de su propia mortalidad, y desde entonces, ha sido de un carácter "misterioso". Le preocupa lo que sería el Dulce Reino si ella muere, como se señala en el episodio "Goliad". La Dulce Princesa es también muy segura de sí misma y de la ciencia, como se muestra en el episodio "Dama y Arcoiris" cuando Arcoiris está discutiendo los peligros. La Dulce Princesa cree que no puede perder el tiempo, ya que tiene la ciencia de su lado. En "Sólo Magos, Bobos No" también muestra incredulidad hacia la magia. También afirma que Toda la magia es la ciencia. Pero aún así, ella se muestra también de usar la magia con frecuencia, como cuando hizo el pan para hacer el Sándwich perfecto en "Cinco Fábulas Cortas". Habilidades 300px|thumb|right Aparte de su valor científico, tiene muchas habilidades y talentos. Ella ha hablado alemán en "Fuego y Hielo", "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?", "Ven Conmigo" y "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio". Según dice, sabe silbar bien, participa en el Coro de Silbidos, a pesar de que en la escena en la que se le escucha practicando su silbido estaba fuera de sintonía. Ella también es ambidiestra, se le ve escribiendo con la mano izquierda en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio", "Goliad", y "Lo Que Estaba Perdido" y con su mano derecha en "Cinco Fabulas Cortas", "Fuego Inestable" y "El Lích". La aptitud científica de la Dulce Princesa se muestra en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio", donde inventa una poción para reanimar a los muertos y en "Cinco Fabulas Cortas" cuando crea el "Sándwich más perfecto que haya existido jamás". También creó al Conde de Limonagrio, a su Clon, a Goliad, Tormento, etc. thumb|left|300px En "Dama y Arcoiris" muestra sus capacidades en la lucha cuando luchó en un combate mano a mano con Ricardio. También demostró su fuerza cuando ella lleva a Arcoiris en su espalda, mientras está lesionada, también llevó a Finn, Jake y al Rey Helado hasta el Dulce Reino. Al parecer, tiene habilidades con la espada, como se ve en "El Reinado de los Gunters". Curiosamente, la Dulce Princesa parece envejecer diferente a los demás ciudadanos dulces vistos en el show. En "La Princesa Galleta" se la ve en un flashback visitar un orfanato para niños dulces, a pesar de que la Princesa Galleta se le había visto de bebé en el episodio. Se la representa con 18 años de edad desde inicios de la serie. Esta podría ser la razón por los pretendientes en "El Pretendiente" habían envejecido considerablemente a la espera de cortejarla. thumb|right|300px En "El Baúl", Finn capta que la Dulce Princesa es "como un blabillión de años más vieja" después de experimentar un retroceso a una vida pasada en los primeros días del Dulce Reino, donde la Dulce Princesa tiene la misma edad que ahora. En "Lemonhope Part 2" se ve que ella también canta, aunque esta canción no cumple con su propósito inicial, Finn presiona para que la Dulce Princesa la cante, haciendo que se sonroje. Biografía Ella es la amada gobernante del Dulce Reino. Aunque no habla mucho de su familia, lo hizo más en la segunda temporada. Da a entender que Finn le salva muchas veces la vida (y viceversa como se ve en "La Gruta" y "Dama y Arcoiris"). También ha tenido encuentros con Marceline la reina Vampiro (posiblemente desde la infancia) y con Shoko (la vida pasada de Finn). Ella se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mandando a Finn y Jake diferentes misiones que varían de dificultad. Ella creo a él Conde Limonagrio, a él Clon del Conde Limonagrio, a los Guardianes de Chicle, a Goliad y a Tormento. Ella nunca fue misteriosa, sin embargo desde la tercera temporada mostró señales de ser malvada en algunos casos. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio (Temporada 1) *El Enchiridion! (Episodio) (temporada 1 *Ricardio Corazón De León (Temporada 1) *El Duque (Temporada 1) *¿Pero Qué Hicieron? (Temporada 1) *Las Otras Tartas (Temporada 2) *El Verdadero Tú (Temporada 2) *Susana Salvaje (Temporada 2) *Ven Conmigo (Temporada 2) *Amor Loco (Temporada 2) *Amor Peligroso (Temporada 2) *Demasiado Joven (Temporada 3) *Batalla Mágica (temporada 3) *Lo Que Estaba Perdido (Temporada 3) *Escalofríos (Temporada 3) *De Mal En Peor (Temporada 3) *Cinco Fabulas Cortas (Temporada 4) *Goliad (Temporada 4) *La Princesa Galleta (Temporada 4) *Fuego Inestable (Temporada 4) *Dama y Arcoiris (Temporada 4) *¡Tú me Hiciste! (Temporada 4) *El Reinado de los Gunters (Temporada 4) *Todo Es Tu Culpa (Temporada 5) *Una Falla es una Falla (Temporada 5) *El Banquete De La Princesa (Temporada 5) *El Pretendiente (Temporada 5) *Sólo Magos, Bobos No (Temporada 5) *La Bruja del Cielo (Temporada 5) *Muy Mayor (Temporada 5) *Tierra y Agua (Temporada 5) *El Baúl (Temporada 5) *James(Temporada 5) *El Chico de la Cerveza de Raíz (Temporada 5) *Boda de Manzanas (Temporada 5) *Chiclebot (Temporada 5) *Mal Momento (Temporada 5) *Lemonhope Part 1 (Temporada 5) *Lemonhope Part 2 (Temporada 5) *James II (Temporada 6) *The Tower (Temporada 6) *Something Big (Temporada 6) Apariciones Menores *Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso (Temporada 1) *¿Qué es la Vida? (Temporada 1) *La Gruta (Temporada 1) *A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer (Temporada 2) *Muerte en Flor (Temporada 2) *Poder Animal (Temporada 2) *Los Cineastas (Temporada 2) *Nadie Te Escucha (Temporada 3) *Secretos Navideños (Temporada 3) *Secretos Navideños Parte 2 (Temporada 3) *Incendio (Temporada 3) *Sueño de Amor (Temporada 4) *El Lobo Apapacho (Temporada 4) *En Tus Zapatos (Temporada 4) *Rey Gusano (Temporada 4) *El Lích (Temporada 4) *Jake El Perro (Temporada 5) *Toda La Gente Pequeña (Temporada 5) *El Gran Pájaro Humano (Temporada 5) *Terminó La Fiesta, Isla de Señorita (Temporada 5) *Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más (Temporada 5) *El Caso de la Princesa Grumosa (Temporada 5) *Fuego y Hielo (Temporada 5) *Hora de Sandwich (Temporada 5) *Hambre Roja (Temporada 5) *Arreglamos un Camión (Temporada 5) *Breezy (Temporada 6) *Food Chain(Temporada 6) Mencionada *Hombres de Negocios (Temporada 1) *Congelados (Temporada 3) *Ladron de Manzanas (Temporada 3) *El Closet de Marceline (Temporada 3) *Caliente al Tacto (Temporada 4) *¡Te Tengo! (Temporada 4) *Te Recuerdo (Temporada 4) *Calabozo Misterioso (Temporada 5) *El Trono Rojo (Temporada 5) Apariciones en Otras Series y Juegos thumb|right|200px|Traje de la Dulce Princesa en [[Project Exonaut]] *MAD capitulo 74 (Cameo) *Fusion Fall *Señorita Princesa Ooo *Toonix (Traje) *Pet Society (Traje) *Project Exonaut En Fusion Fall thumb|250px|right En el juego, el jugador debe ir a Sector V y encontrar el hongo de Orchid Bay y completar la misión de encontrar a la Dulce Princesa en el sótano del castillo del Rey Helado junto con Finn y Jake. Su papel en el juego es pequeño y ella todavía no ha tomado parte en la guerra, esto también va para Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado. Ella apareció en el Monte Neverest para conocer al jugador y Decirle que ella fue la que convenció a la Princesa Arcoiris de llevar al jugador al Sector V. Ella llegó a la cima de la montaña con la Princesa Arcoiris. Su nano se consigue por un código. En una de las misiones de Fusion Fall se consigue al completar todas las misiones del Rey Helado. Apodos o Sobrenombres Algunos personajes tienen formas de dirigirse a la dulce princesa, aquí algunos ejemplos: *''PB'' (Versión en Inglés) *''DP'' (Versión en Español Latino) *''Monstruo de Chicle Mutante'' (Por Jake en la página oficial de Cartoon Network) *''Mi Dios'' (Por el Conde de Limonagrio) *''Mami (Por el Conde de Limonagrio) *''Princesa Mamá (Por los Condes Limonagrio) *''Esposa'' (Por el Rey Helado) *''Peebles (En inglés)'' *''Bonnibel'' (Por Marceline en U.S.A) (El que también es su verdadero nombre) *''Bonnie (Por Marceline en U.S.A) (Diminutivo de su verdadero nombre) *''Princesa Lenta (Por Marceline en L.A) *''Chimple'' (Por Marceline, en España) Nombres en Otros Países El nombre de la Dulce Princesa varía de significado según el país en que se transmite la serie, por ejemplo: *Su nombre en España es Princesa Chicle y es el que más se acerca en significado a su versión original. Debido a que en la versión original, la Dulce Princesa se llama Princess Bubblegum, que significa "Princesa Goma de Mascar" o "Princesa Chicle". *Su nombre se traducirla correctamente como Princesa Goma de Mascar. *En Brasil, su nombre es Princesa Jujuba, que se traduce como "Princesa Gominola". *En Francia y Suecia, su nombre es Princesse Chewing Gum y Prinsessan Tuggummi respectivamente, que se traducen como "Princesa Goma de Mascar". *En Holanda, es Prinses Bubbelien, el cual no tiene significado directo, su nombre es una combinación de la palabra "chicle" y el sufijo holandés femenino "ien". Una variación de su nombre en Español podría ser "Princesa Chiclina" o "Princesa Chiclocita". *En Italia, su nombre es Principessa Gommarosa que se traduce como "Princesa de Goma Rosa". *En Noruega, su nombre es Prinsesse Sukkersøt, que se traduce como "Princesa Azucarada". *En Polonia su nombre es Królewna Balonowa, traducido literalmente como "Princesa de Goma". *En Dinamarca su nombre es Prinsesse Sukkermås, que se traduce como "Princesa Dulzura". *En los países donde se habla turco, su nombre es Şeker Prensesi', traducido como "Princesa Azúcar". Posesiones 250px|thumb|right *Corona de la Dulce Princesa *Sueter de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Teléfono de la Dulce Princesa *Dulces Hachas *Bola Blam Contra Malvados *Arma de Electrodos *Tetera Robot *Espada de la Dulce Princesa *Camiseta de Rock de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Piano Eléctrico de la Dulce Princesa *Cámara Anti-Gravitatorias de Transporte *Diario de la Dulce Princesa *Libro de los Silbidos *Maquina de Bromas *Monitor Cardial *Pirotecnia Líquida *Planeador de Bolsillo *Traje de Leche *Amuleto de la Dulce Princesa (Recuperado) Creaciones Biológicas *Dulce Gente *Zombies de Azúcar *Conde de Limonagrio *Clon del Conde Limonagrio *Goliad *Tormento *Princesa-Bot Frases Ver "Dulce Princesa/Frases" Curiosidades thumb|Joyas protectoras del Lich *No se sabe por que es princesa si no se conoce a sus padres, y seria más logico que fuera reina o talves son de otro reino como Marceline pero talves salgan en un episodio de la 6 temporada *En las primeras temporadas mostraba una personalidad un poco bipolar, ya que a veces era tranquila y en otras ocasiones era cruel. Un claro ejemplo es "El Duque" y otra en "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?" *En el transcurso de la serie a cambiado su forma de ser, como en la teporada 1-2 actua generosamente y en la temporada 3-5 se a vuelto egoista(Aunque en algunos episodios de la Temporada 5 se le muestra gentil) *Le dice a Finn que deberia conseguirse a alguien. *Ella no cree en la magia pero sin embargo hace crecer la levadura con brujería en "Cinco Fábulas Cortas". *Entra por su cuenta a la casa del arbol, sin permiso en el capitulo "Fuego Inestable" *Su nombre original era "Betty", como la prometida de Simon Petrikov, pero Pendleton Ward cambió su nombre porque "Betty" es el nombre de su madre y consideró algo raro llamar así al personaje. *En un episodio descartado llamado "Pink and Proud", Marceline la llama "Betty". *Ella creo el Dulce Reino como se ve en "El Baúl" y a toda la Dulce Gente como se Demostró en "Todo Es Tu Culpa". *La Dulce Princesa fue diseñada originalmente para ser la mejor amiga de Marceline y la pareja de Finn, pero eso cambió en el transcurso de la serie. *En la página oficial de Cartoon Network (edición 2010), Jake llegó a referirse a ella como "un horrible mutante de chicle y ADN humano", Finn defendiéndola dice que "no es horrible, es por la radiación". Sin embargo, esto puede considerarse No-Canónico. *En el Corto de Animación (el piloto), la gema de su corona es roja en vez de azul. *La Dulce Princesa es creada por dulce y toxico *Muestra tener mal carácter cuando él Duque de la Nuez le roba sus púdines. *Hay una imagen de sí misma de bebé en la pared y ella con otras personas posiblemente sus familiares, como se ve en "El Duque". *La Dulce Princesa también sabe hablar alemán, como se ve en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?", en "Ven Conmigo", y también en "Fuego y Hielo". *Considera a Finn un héroe sin defectos. *Ella es dueña también de un Cisne Volador que dispara rayos láser si se presiona una palanca de control hacia adelante, tal como se puede ver en "La Gruta". *En el capítulo "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?" La Dulce Princesa muestra unos guantes de lucha rosas con corazones. 300px|right|thumb *En "Lealtad Al Rey" es la única Princesa (disponible) que no va con él Rey Tierno además de la Princesa Flama que no había hecho su debut. *Hasta ahora, la Princesa ha besado a Finn 3 veces, la primera en el capítulo El Verdadero Tú cuando le besa la frente, la segunda es en "Demasiado Joven" cuando ella tenía 13 años (la misma edad que Finn) y la tercera en "Batalla Mágica" por haberla salvado de besar al Rey Helado. *A ella le gusta mucho el spaghetti, tal como se ve en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer", después de éste episodio se le ha visto múltiples veces comerlo. *En el episodio Amor Peligroso tiene varias coronas diferentes en un estante. *La Dulce Princesa tiene una contraparte masculino llamado Dulce Príncipe que aparece en el capitulo "Fionna y Cake". *En Goliad, ella se queda despierta por 83 horas seguidas, lo que equivale a casi 4 días sin dormir. *En inglés la Dulce Princesa tiene muchos apodos como "Peebles" o "PB". *Incluso de bebé ha tenido su Corona. *Confirmado por Natasha Allegri, su cumpleaños es el 24 de Octubre (Es Libra). *Su color favorito es el rosa como se puede ver en el episodio El Verdadero Tu (Episodio). *Le desagrada estar cerca de Marceline, ya que le resulta molesta, aunque algunas veces se podría decir que se llevan bien. *También aparece en Project Exonaut, su armadura es jugable.thumb|La espada de la Dulce Princesa *Ella creó al Conde de Limonagrio que fue uno de sus "experimentos fallidos". *Es muy buena gobernante ya que se sacrifica por su gente como se ve en "Demasiado Joven" ya que aunque se divirtió mucho saliendo con Finn, quiere regresar a su edad normal para echar del reino al Conde Limonagrio. *Después de Marceline, es el segundo personaje con más cambios de ropa. *Dos de sus peores experimentos han sido considerados como sus hijos; Goliad y el Conde de Limonagrio. *Ella tiene una espada dorada con mango de bastón de caramelo como se ve en el episodio El Reinado de los Gunters. *La Dulce Princesa no siente reparos en comerse a los dulces ciudadanos, como se ve en "Los Cineastas" y "Amor Loco". Adam Muto reveló en su formspring que esto se debe a que cuando tiene una herida o le falta biomasa, se come a la dulce gente para curarse. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Bubblegum#cite_note-5 (Esto se puede ver en "Demasiado Joven"). *La Dulce Princesa también se refería a Finn como su "intachable campeón" como se muestra en el episodio "El Duque". *La gema situada en la parte superior de su Corona es la que abre junto con otras gemas de princesas un portal hacia otras dimensiones como se ve en El Lich. *Ella fue la primera en ser poseída por El Lich. *Ella lastima a Finn con una tijera en la mejilla accidentalmente en el episodio "El Lích". *Como se puede ver en "El Duque" La Dulce Princesa lleva muchos cuadros de Finn y sus caras. *La gema de su corona sirve para protegerse de los hechizos mentales de El Lich. *Su versión miniatura (Toda La Gente Pequeña) se pelea con la Princesa Flama en cuestiones de celos y custodia de Finn. *Ella en el vídeo juego "Hora de Aventura: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!" aparece en un cuadro junto con una anciana. *Cuando le cortan el cabello se vuelve más joven, debe ser esa la razón porque lo deja crecer a tal punto que le llega a las rodillas, esto se puede ver en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" y "Amor Peligroso" ya que Natasha Allegri aclaro que su cumpleaños en verdad es el 24 de junio pero al darle un pedazo de cabello a Finn en el episodio "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" su cumpleaños se retrasa con tan solo meses y por eso es el 24 de octubre. *A pesar de ser muy dulce, también tiene un lado cruel tal como se ve en "El Duque" y en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" ya que quiere que el Duque de la Nuez sufra, se vuelve totalmente loca cuando pierde su cabello y quiere lastimar al Rey Helado hasta hacerlo llorar respectivamente, esto da indicios de que desarrolla una personalidad Yandere, un término japonés para un síndrome que la describe como "''dulce por fuera, peligrosa por dentro''", Marceline es además su opuesto en personalidad. *Ella ha sido interpretada por dos actrices en Latinoamérica, primero por Karla Falcón y después por Claudia Urbán, sin embargo en el episodio "Rey Gusano", Karla Falcón vuelve a hacer su voz. *En Mundo Toonix se puede disfrazar de ella si se gana a Gunter decorando el árbol. *En el Mundo Toonix su disfraz tiene una joya negra en su Corona. *Finn tiene un mechón de su pelo. thumb|right|160px *En "La Dama y Arcoiris" le da una paliza a Ricardio, lo que puede significar que ella sí sabe defenderse y pudo hacerlo todo este tiempo con el Rey Helado. *Arcoiris no es su mascota, es su amiga, parecido a la relación que tienen Finn y Jake mutuamente. *Ella conoce a casi todos los personajes y tiene mucha información sobre otros seres o lugares de Ooo, ésto es debido a que como princesa, ella debe ser muy social y estar informada. *Ella habla alemán, y en la versión alemana ella habla turco. *Ella tiene un ave llamada "Viernes", y un ratón mascota llamado "Ciencia". *Ella implantó un GPS secretamente en la oreja de Finn como se ve en "Dama y arcoiris" aunque no se sabe cómo ni cuándo lo hizo. *A ella "nunca la dejaron actuar como una niña" como se supo en "Too Young". *Ella encerró a la Princesa Flama anteriormente por no poder controlar bien aún sus poderes de fuego como es visto en "Fuego Inestable".thumb|Foto de una Princesa desconocida *Ella es fanática de la ciencia, mientras que su versión de intercambio de género él Dulce Príncipe es fanático de la cocina. *Si la Guerra de los Champiñones no hubiera ocurrido, ella no hubiera nacido como es visto en "Finn El Humano". *Ella ha puesto en peligro a su propio reino por sus experimentos fallidos en tres ocasiones: **La primera en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio" al crear los Zombies de Azúcar. **La segunda en "De Mal en Peor" al revivir a los Zombies. **La tercera en "Goliad" al crear a Goliad (aunque también en parte fue culpa de Jake). *Es uno de los personajes más inteligentes de la serie y uno de los que desarrolla más variedad de actividades. *Es llamada la mamá princesa por los Condes de Limonagrio ya que ellos son su creación, como es visto en el episodio: "Todo Es Tu Culpa". *Ella tiene más edad de la que aparenta, como es revelado en el episodio El Pretendiente ella posee más de 300 años de edad. *En El Pretendiente se ve más nerviosa y loca por la ciencia. *Ella no cree en la magia,pero sabe usarla, ya que en "Cinco Fabulas Cortas" hace el hechizo de pan con un sombrero de bruja lo cual es extraño ya que la brujería y la magia es lo opuesto a la ciencia. *Ella creo a P-Bot, un robot de sí misma para dárselo a Braco su pretendiente. *En el episodio "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" se descubre que le gusta el espagueti, y no le hace daño comérselo caliente. *Aparentemente, ella es la única que no sabe el secreto del Rey Helado (Que él fue un humano llamado Simon Petrikov y que la corona lo cambió), y tampoco sabe que fue él quién le regaló a Marceline a Hambo. *Muchos personajes tienen las características de la Dulce Princesa. *Curiosamente no se vio cambiar de edad a una mayor que 18. *Fue una de las finalistas en el concurso de Cartoon Network LA "Señorita Princesa Ooo". **Perdió la final con la Princesa Flama. *La Dulce Princesa hace 15 años conoció a la Princesa Flama cuando era pequeña sin embargo la Dulce Princesa se ve exactamente igual. Se confirma en futuros episodios que tiene más de 18. *Actualmente es princesa tal vez se vuelva reina ya que en uno de los comics se vuelve reina en el futuro.Sin embargo, esto puede considerarse No-Canónico. *Ella tiene un sistema de control de edad muy distinto al de la dulce gente normal (se parece mas al de Marceline) pues ella conserva su apariencia de 18 años a pesar del tiempo como se le en "Tierra y Agua", por lo que podría decirse que ella encontró el modo de ser eternamente joven o que naturalmente por tener ADN de Chicle el tiempo físicamente pasa mucho más lento. *En el episodio "Goliad" ella dijo que la ciencia no había avanzado lo suficiente como para alcanzar la inmortalidad. *A pesar de ser buena y noble, tiene una actitud egoísta cuando se trata de sentimientos ajenos, ya que clasificó a la Princesa Flama como una amenaza después de causar un incendio en el bosque, a pesar de que era solo una bebé y no estaba consciente de lo que hacía; Y cuando regresó al Reino del Fuego con Pan de Canela para destronar a su padre, ella solo la quería de vuelta en su reino para continuar con su investigación. Pero esto es por su manera científica de pensar. *Se puede ver que en el episodio "La Bruja del Cielo" cuando a la Dulce Princesa le soplan el gas en el rostro se puede ver sus orejas con unos aretes en forma circular azul. *Según lo dicho en el Concurso Señorita Princesa Ooo su mayor deseo es "Ganar un Premio Nobel de Ciencia" y lo que más odia es "Que no obedezcan los Mandatos Reales". *En el capitulo "El Baúl" se revela que ella creo a los Guardianes de la Promesa Real y construyo al Dulce Reino entero; esto ultimo lo dijo Finn en el capitulo "Todo Es Tu Culpa". *Su edad se confirma NO ser 18 o 19, sino (como dijo Finn), más de "300 años", ella simplemente ha estado mintiendo para no ser considerada una "anciana". *En el episodio "El Baúl", ella menciona que sus ciudadanos son como sus hijos, a excepción del Señor Cremoso, ya que lo considera como su novio. *Al parecer, la Dulce Princesa no es capaz de revivir usando el Suero Descadaverizador, ya que en Goliad menciona que algún día su vida llegara a su final, y que no es inmortal, aunque si pudiera lo haría. Esto podría implicar que no es parte de la Dulce Gente. *Ella parece creer que la cuchara de la prosperidad además de tener la solución para el hambre, pueda ayudarla a que su reino alcance la inmortalidad. *Según lo visto al final del episodio "El Baúl" el número para llamar a la Dulce Princesa o al Castillo es "174-441" 300px|right|thumb *En el videojuego Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don’t Know! la Dulce Princesa revela que tiene 827 años y también muestra a sus familiares. *En "Boda Manzana", se revela que, por ciertas condiciones, ella es capaz de mostrar tiranía, al encerrar a todos en su calabozo después de que ella misma se equivocara. *A partir de "Fuego y Hielo", la Dulce Princesa comienza a espiar a la Princesa Flama. *A pesar de ser amiga de Marceline aun no sabe la verdad sobre el Rey Helado, esto queda confirmado al ser demasiado hostil con él. *En un futuro, ella perderá la mano derecha reemplazándola por una robotica, aunque esto solo ha sucedido en el cómic. *Pan de Canela y la Princesa Flama la consideran malvada y no confían en ella. *En "Sueño de Amor" le parece un poco repulsivo la forma en que Tronquitos y Señor Cerdo se besaban. **Sin embargo, en "Boda Manzana" eso le parece muy tierno al punto de que le ablanda el corazón y los deja salir del calabozo. *Al parecer Finn daño el brazo de la princesa, al dejar caer una torre sobre el Dulce Reino que él hizo para llegar hasta su padre. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Personajes principales